-It's never too late-
by Blood ErroR
Summary: "You know how many times I've had to contain myself for not finding you and doing this? You know for how long that kiss has been torturing me?" The redhead asked as he kissed his neck slowly, ejoying the moment. Gakushuu only managed to raise his hand and to place it in his hair. "Yes, I know." He barely answered. Four years without seeing each other had made and impression on them


**Disclaimer:** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu / Assassination Classroom is property of Matsui Yuusei.

* * *

 **It's never too late**

"Asano." The voice of one of the bussinessmen was heard behind him. "I have to introduce you to an important member of the bank."

Gakushuu looked sadly at one of the rich women whom he was talking to and nodded to make the other man know that he had heard him.

The woman understood instantly, saying goodbye with a smile and disappearing into the crowd and the luxurious and refined atmosphere of that party.

The five-star hotel in which it was held, had been entirely reserved for that party between his company and one of the banks in the city, apparently celebrating a collaboration between them. Employees and tycoons were laughting and chatting along with their good appearances, the room was bright, the food was the most expensive and valuable that they had been able to obtain and every detail in the tables had been carefully chosen.

Yes, it certainly was an important night, in which for him, every conversation, every smile, every gesture was worth it. Because any action he took, could mean a big step for him, a promotion, something that could boost his career.

That night he needed to act better than ever, using his false and adorable smile, carrying out all that his father was trying to teach him and prove himself that he was capable of anything.

So, holding the glass of that champagne which was so expensive, Gakushuu watched that elegant suit that he was wearing and how it suited him. Then, he turned carefully, keeping a friendly smile on his face and carrying that polite stance that was characteristic of him.

If one of his companions was going to introduce him to an important member on the bank, he should be more pristine and perfect than ever. He had to win the confidence of that person before anyone, it was essential to become the strongest.

Hovewer, when he turned around and looked into those amber eyes that it had pursued him in his dreams, he could only squeeze the cup between his fingers and keep smiling kindly, as if he wasn't affected by that encounter.

"This is Akabane Karma." The employee said while he pointed at the redhead.

Yes, he knew him. He knew him well.

Those unique eyes, which looked at him slyly, that striking red hair and that condescending expression that he gave him. He had seen it all thousands of times. And the only difference now, was that his eyes looked at him more intensely, almost starving, his hair was now neatly combed, his features were more mature and handsome, and his body had become more tall and slender.

It was like a nightmare and a dream at the same time. Reuniting with him after four years, precisely in that place and in that way. As if they had been destined to meet.

"Akabane, this is..." The employee started to say.

"Asano Gakushuu." The redhead said with a smile and watching him from head to toes intensely. "We already know each other."

Gakushuu could only give him a fake smile and drink from his glass pretending to act normally.

Helplessly, his voice had made him nervous, making his heart leap and his body heat increase. He was tempted to sigh heavily, but pretending that his presence didn't affect him or excited him, was a better option.

Although the two seemed to be about to throw themselves all over the other at any time.

~0.0~

"You're leaving?" Karma asked him with a honeyed voice in his hear.

Gakushuu stiffened and repressed a whimper in his throat. His unexpected closeness, coupled with his seductive voice and his warm breath in his ear, caused a tingling sensation to flow through his spine and his breath snagged.

However, despite what he was feeling, his expression remained serious and his body was in the same position in which it had been before the other arrived.

The party seemed to have finished for them. Rather, it had finished at the moment their eyes met.

Their conversation was polite, proffesional and helpful, but both knew that it was just a performance, one way to pretend in front of the managers and employees that they respected each other. Because even though none of them noticed it, sparks flew whenever their eyes met, their hearts cringed every time their hands touched and their minds were lost with every false smile from the other.

Four years without seeing each other had made and impression on them. And despite how childish that seemed, seeing each other again had made them regain that thrill, that fun they thought they had lost when the other left.

For Gakushuu, it was difficult to move and establish new contacts noting Karma's intense gaze against his body. On the other hand, for Karma it was impossible to concentrate knowing that Gakushuu was in the same room, a few meters away from him.

So, for Gakushuu it wasn't strange that Karma had followed him to the elevator, approaching him in such a blatant way that was typical of him, contributing to the tension that they had been building all through the night as they waited for the elevator.

He swallowed hard and tried to ignore the heavy atmosphere between them. Although at this point, it was almost impossible.

"Yes." He answered, coldly.

His plan was to go to the bar of the hotel, where surely there were the important executives members doing business. It was the best way to win their trust.

"What a pity." Karma said as he stood beside him and rested one of his hands on his shoulder. "I was hoping to talk to you a little more. After all, we haven't seen each other for a long time."

The way he caressed his shoulder over his clothes didn't seem unnoticed. Gakushuu had to turn his head away to avoid noticing how his expression changed at feeling his warmth.

Finally, the elevator arrived, causing Gakushuu to give thanks internally and Karma to smile suspiciously.

Quickly, Gakushuu rushed in hoping to get rid of Karma's touch. Although as he supposed, the redhead followed him without hesitation.

He pressed a button that would climb them to the upper floors, trying to stop his fingers from shaking out of nervousness. Being alone with Karma in an elevator didn't give him good vibes but he didn't have any other choice.

When the doors closed, the two were silent and supported on a sepparate wall of the elevator, leaving a few meters away. But not for a long time.

"Four years." Karma said aloud. "I see you've done well."

The redhead turned his head and examinated him up and down with intensity, his eye travelling through his body and making him strangely nervous.

Gakushuu refused to look at him and answered him seriously.

"I see that you too." He answered convinced.

"Yes, it wasn't difficult." He said proudly.

Well, at least his arrogant and shameless side hadn't disappeared. That was something that he'd always retain, apparently. It's not as if he could say something different from himself, though.

"You've changed." Karma said suddenly. "Since the last time we met."

Gakushuu sighed heavily, shrugged and resufed to answer.

He knew it. He knew that he would want to talk about that, it was very clear. After all, it was like a pending subject between them: His undeniable attraction for each other and the first and last kiss that they had.

The three years they spent together in Kunugigaoka were bittersweet. They were full of rivalry in exams, fights about power, public humiliations, insults, complains, blackmailing, absurds competitions, etc. All that was characteristic of them. And yet, their approach was inevitable. Because the notes and the paper planes in class, came without having to wait for them; hanging out to study for the difficult exams, either; exchanging a notebook or going home together, became as natural as breathing; And being up late talking to each other about their problems, Karma about all that he lived with Korosensei and Asano about his father's observations, was overwhelming.

During those three years, they grew up together. Sometimes in between arguments or sometimes not, but they did. And it was when they had matured, opened their eyes and realized how important the other's presence was in their lives, when they couldn't deny reality to themselves.

Therefore, on graduation day, one day before Gakushuu left the country to study in America and Karma began his studies in Japan, the only way they had to say goodbye was with a kiss.

A kiss somewhat sad, shy, indecisive, which meant the end of their rivalry and their relationship itself. They didn't need words to explain, both knew, they were done for and it was time to separate. They had grown up together, yes, but they should continue their life without the other, because all they had learned together wouldn't make sense then. Gakushuu should go and Karma should stay, that was the end of their story.

And with that kiss they decided to finish it, even if this condemmed them not to be with another person during the following years.

However, four years later, there they were. Together again, as some supposedly mature and rational adults, in an elevator of a five star hotel and examining each other carefully.

They were no longer kids, they knew very well what they wanted.

Karma realized Gakushuu's reaction when he had seen him, as well as how his fingers tightened and his lips pursed for a moment. He knew how the other was looking at him, making him smile gallantly and without stopping to watch him. Nothing was enough for him, four years waiting to kiss those lips again couldn't be compensated with a single kiss. That expensive dark suit, which was outlining his figure, with those violet eyes which looked at him and the other's appeal, only made he was trying to do more exciting.

While, Gakushuu, reproaching the way he was looking at him, couldn't help but contemplate dazzled how the redhead had changed, the way his body had grown and his appealing expression had remained.

Neither was so innocent. They knew each other and knew how that would end if they went well.

The atmosphere of the elevator had become heavy and disstressing for both and in Gakushuu's mind, he only repeated over and over that he shouldn't do that. They shouldn't do that.

He looked at the elevator buttons impatiently and realized that they were about to reach the floor, the doors would open in a few seconds and they would have to say goodbye, again.

"Akabane" Gakushuu muttered with a sigh. "It was good to see you again, but..."

He didn't have time to finish the sentence.

When the elevator doors opened to reveal an empty hallway, Karma had rushed to Gakushuu and had pressed their lips together tightly, pushing him against the wall of the elevator and pressing another button to close the doors.

When the clink of the doors was heard and the elevator music sounded slightly above them, their accelerated breaths were all they could hear.

Karma had attacked him mercilessly, putting his arms on his sides and kissing him fiercely, without explanation, without words, looking at him seriously and demanding an answer. He clasped their lips together aburptly, but he didn't dare to move, he only waited expectantly for a Gakushuu to make a move. While the other, was stood there, his violet eyes staring into his with passion and closing his fits, as if he were trying not to touch him. Their breathing quickened and their warm breaths inevitable collied, tempting them to close their eyes and continue.

Karma was about to separate and return to kiss him hard, thinking that Gakushuu would sit still until he understood the situation. However, when they arrived at the floor whose buttons had been pressed and the elevator opened again, Gakushuu didn't hesitate and shoved his arm to push Karma away and left the elevator quickly, leaving the redhead confused and embarrased.

Wiping his lips with his sleeve, Gakushuu started walking down that hotel hall of rooms, trying to calm his thoughts and his heart.

 _"I should have stopped him. Why didn't I?"_ He asked himself.

Easy.

Because they still liked each other, even after so long.

That encouter had only caused those feelings and that magnetism between them,to come back harder, making them yield to the pressure and excitement.

And that was which frightened Gakushuu.

He heard Akabane's steps behind him, but his intention was to reach the emergency exit and go down the stairs. Of course, that was impossible.

He felt the redhead grabbing one of his arms from behind, dragging him to the side and preventing his escape.

He ended up cornered against one of the doors of the rooms, facing it and feeling the warmth of Karma's body behind him. He could see his arms at his sides and feel his breath on his neck. He shuddered at this and could only try to convince him with words.

"We can't." He said seriously."

He heard a small chuckle in his ear and tried to suppress a blush. He wasn't a fifteen teenager with his hormones upside down anymore, he had dignity, but the smell of Akabane was poisoning his nostrils and his proximity affected him greatly.

"Why not?" Karma asked in his ear seductively. He was tempting him.

"Please." Gakushuu said pleadingly.

Karma approached his body more, causing his chest to collide with his back and to feel the other's warmth. Gakushuu shook his head and tried to ignore all that provocation, but it was very difficult.

"We're not kids anymore, Karma." He said insistently.

"I know." The other muttered. "This is why I'm here."

An unexpected crunch of the doorknob was heard and before he could realize it, it had been opened.

Gakushuu rushed into the room with surprise and trying to maintain the balance. He immediately wanted to accustom his eyes to the darkness of the bedroom, wondering how Karma had opened it so easily.

His questions were answered when the door was closed behind him and he turned to look at the redhead.

With the room card in his hand, Karma smiled condescendingly, making him understand that he had brought him right where he wanted.

He should have seen it coming. The way he had followed him, that kiss in the elevator to press the button, the way he just dragged him to the door. He had planned everything from the beginning, probably since he learned that he would be at that party.

Gakushuu sighed and looked at him with undersanding, he couldn't deny that, not after knowing that he had carried out that plan only to be with him, it would be even cruel. In addition, it was too late to repent or deny anything, both wanted it. There was no turning back.

"This was your plan, right?" He asked with a smile as his tie loosened gradually, making him see that he agreed with everything.

Karma's reponse was approaching to him, grabbing his shirt and kissing him passionately, catching his lips with his and then smiling. Gakushuu corresponded completely, smiling into the kiss and looking at him mockingly.

"You're so predictable." Karma whispered with superiority.

The redhead didn't wait to kiss him again, licking hid lips insistently and provoking the temperature of the room to rise. His hands undid his tie and some buttons of his shirt, lettig him see his white skin and leaving a burning warmth after his touch, causing him to sigh impatiently. Lowering his lips to reach his neck, he bit lightly at that place causing him to shudder as he spoke with ragged breathing.

"You know how many times I've had to contain myself for not finding you and doing this?" The redhead asked as he kissed his neck slowly, ejoying the moment. "You know for how long that kiss has been torturing me?"

Gakushuu only managed to raise his hand and to place it in his hair, tilting his own head to one side to give him more access to his skin and ruffling him with his touchs. His legs were shaking, his heart was beating a mile minute, he was breathing became heavy.

"Yes, I know." He barely answered.

Yes, he knew it very well, he had suffered from it, too. It was exhausting, the fact that he couldn't be with anyone, nor looking at anyone, unable to do anything with anyone, because basically that kiss was all which had excited him, all which had moved him. He knew that regardless of how many things he did, nothing would be the same, nor would give him the same feeling that that damn kiss, dooming him to be indecisive and constantly rejecting anyone who he wanted to do something with him.

Because they wasn't Karma and they wouln't kiss him in the same way.

Taking a few steps forward to push him to the bed, Karma clung to his shoulders as he kissed his neck, his cheek, his forehead, his ear, everything in his path. Gakushuu closed his eyes and began to search for the clasp of his belt in the dark.

"I couldn't be with anybody." Karma said. "Everything made me think of you."

A hungry kiss followed that, then another, another and another. Enjoying the softness and the taste of their lips, interspersing their breaths, making their hands roam the body of the other, dropping some sighs and groans along the way. Their pulse quickened, their legs unconsciously moving toward the bed, clothes starting to overrun.

They fell on the mattress, their jackets unbuttoned, their faces slightly flushed, not knowing where to direct their hands.

Another kiss, Karma had already unbuttoned his shirt completely, moving his hands through his torso and making him shiver. Gakushuu outlined his lips with his tongue, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him torwards his body. They sank deeper and deeper into the bed while their tongues fought for control, while exploring their wet cavities with passion and debauchery. They were entranced with every caress, every moan, every touch, every breath, every kiss, fulfilling these fantasies and dreams they had been having for years, alleviating the need that had seized them for so long.

 _"This is wrong."_ Gakushuu thought as he sighed and undid Karma's belt quickly. _"This is definitely wrong."_

They were in a party of the company and supposedly, the two of them were working. But instead of that, they were about to have sex in one of the rooms of that hotel.

No matter how they looked at it, it was wrong.

Gakushuu felt a tug on his hair and looked at Karma with some reproach, but the way his eyes looked at him decisively, made him feel nervous and look at him expectantly.

"Don't think." He said. "There's nothing to think about."

He kissed him again tighly as he also unbuttoned his pants, hinting that it was better to get carried away now and enjoy than to be thinking about what would happen.

And they had long been thinking about it, fearing the consequences, walking slowly in their relationship, with fear and rumination.

That night would be different.

They would recover the lost time.

~0.0~

He woke up when Karma kicked him in his sleep.

Right after feeling the blow, Gakushuu quickly opened his eyes and sat up suddenly, thinking that someone was attacking him or that he was in serious danger, when in fact, it had only been an idiot who was moving as he slept.

He looked at the redhead with anger and yawned lazily, glancing around the room.

Their clothes were lying on the floor, the bed was a complete mess, the two were naked, their bodies full of hickeys, scratches and theeth marks, the room smelled of sex, their ties were tied to the heardborad of the bed and he didn't want to know how that preservative had ended up on the ceiling lamp, but the cleaning service would take care of that,

The memories of that night assailed him instantly, making him remember the moans of pleasure, Karma's face flushed a few centimeters from his, his sweaty and intertwined bodies under the moonlight, the whispers, the caresses, everything.

He felt so nervous and embarrassed that he couldn't stand to be the only one who was like this, so he soon punched Karma in the arm to wake him up.

The redhead opened one eye lazily as he felt the blow. Then he looked at him, blushed as he realized that they were naked and turned around in the bed while pretending to be asleep.

"I know you're awake." Gakushuu said with annoyance.

Karma only stiffened and tried to look for the blanket to cover his head. The problem was that there was no blanket, because it was lying on the floor, like his clothes. Realizing this, Karma sighed and sat on the bed, watching him insistently and then smiling proudly.

"What are you laughing at?" Asano asked annoying.

"Nothing." Karma replied with a smile. "I like your hickeys, who had made them to you?"

"The rich woman who I was talking to yesterday before you arrived." Gakushuu answered with amusement.

The bad look on his face was funny, making him laugh softly and looking at him funny.

"It's not funny." Karma said angrily.

"Yes, it is." Gakushuu answered while laughing. "Are you jealous?"

Karma gave him an stoic and thoughtful expresion as he heard that, watching him intently and setting a serious atmosphere between them.

"Yes." The redhead replied without hesitation. "I am."

Gakushuu was surprised to hear that answer. He expected a nervous reaction, an insult, a stroke or even an awkward silence, but not a strong affirmation like that.

"Oh..." He said. "Well, it was just a joke, I..."

"I like you, Gakushuu."

Karma said that leaning toward him, resting his hands on the bed and looking at him with bright eyes. Gakushuu's heart seemed to have paralyzed for a moment, taking in those words and feeling how a kind of warmth filled him.

"I know it's useless to say it now, after this night." Karma continued talking nervously. "But I like you and I want to date you."

Gakushuu looked stunned, not really knowing what to say.

He had matured, he definitely had. Because the old Karma, the one he had met in Kunugigaoka, never would have looked into his eyes and said that. But the current Karma not only had said it, he had also demonstrated it.

Having realized that and how much it affected him, he understood that he didn't even have to think of an answer.

The way he smiled and leaned toward him to join their lips gently and slowly, was enough to let him know his opinion.

"You really have changed." Gakushuu whispered when he separated. "I thought that you would never say that to me."

"I let you leave one time." Karma answered with decision. "All this time, I've regretted not having told you, so I refuse to let you go again."

"Well, I'm here now." Gakushuu said. "Also, it seems that we'll work together, and... I guess I like you too."

He tried to avoid a small blush when saying that, but the smile coming from genuine happiness that Karma gave him stopped him.

"About time you said it." The redhead said mockingly as he shook his hands with his.

"Look who's talking." He answered, giving him a handshake.

"Well, it's never too late to say it." Karma answerd.

Gakushuu looked at him for a few seconds and ended up smiling too.

True, it's never too late.

* * *

Hi ~

Well, Day 7 of the Karushuu Week... I'm still dying, but it's the penultimate day and I'm proud of myself for having come here, yes. Today the prompt was "Future" and... Here is, it's not difficult to understand (?)

I'm tired, so I hope that someone liked it ~

See you (~*-*)~~(*-*~)


End file.
